Fandoms unite
by Crazysupernaturalangel
Summary: There are more fandoms then I have listed. If you want to know what this is about go check it out. Very slow updates and unofficially beta'd by Married2Music24.


Fandoms unite

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Supernatural, or Anything Marvel. I am just using characters from these shows and comics.

The figure watched the chaos happening across the different dimensions due to her involvement in the various planes. The figure in the dark cloak laughed as her plans came to life. She prepared the room that would soon hold her favorites.

Harry Potter on his way to divination class felt a foreboding chill go down his spine. When he turned the corner something bashed against his head making him lose consciousness.

Elsewhere Tony Stark wakes up in a white room with his suit on. A red rubber ball was in the middle of the room. He wonders what exactly happened last night.

He knew he drank a 'little' bit of gin. He noticed that the room had no windows or doors. In a panic he banged against the wall.

In another dimension Dean Winchester just finished ganking a vampire. Sam decided to stay at the hotel and look for more jobs. "Hey Sammy find any jobs yet?" Dean asked wiping the blood off his jacket.

"No Dean I didn't find any jobs yet." Dean became irritated by the lack of a job to do. He got in his Impala and drove away from the burning body.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski stood pacing in the Mccall household, wondering if he should use the Hale money to pay off the Eichen House bills.

He picked up the bag that held the money to count it when he heard the door open. He looked to see who was coming in, but when he turned his head he heard a high pitched giggle and blacked out.

The tenth doctor was still quite upset over what happened to Donna. He put the tardis on random hoping to have a great adventure. He mourned for all his lost companions. As the tardis set off, everything inside of it shook.

As Tony had gotten bored he bounced the red ball against the walls. His sensors picked up a loud whirring of a high pitched sound causing him to cover his ears and turn off his sensors.

A blue police box fades into existence. Tony had his repulsers ready to shoot whatever came out of that box.

Just as the doctor stepped outside the tardis a body fell from the ceiling onto the man that was about to shoot him. A car then drove from the wall into the room. A man then came out of the car.

He wore a leather jacket and started cursing up a storm. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the doctor.

In a bright flash of blue light a girl with an afro of curls held a rope over her shoulder. Connected to the rope was a young teenager hogtied and gagged.

"Hello my dearies, I would love to play with you. Buuutttt the person who kidn- I mean invited you here would tortu- I mean hit me." the girl said with a Cheshire smile.

She dropped the rope "Play nice and I won't bring out the… Well you know." She said snickering and giggling madly. "My name is Iday-crap." she screamed when a hand came out of a purple hole and dragged her into it.

"What just happened?" Stiles said groaning. "Get off of me!" Tony yelled passionately throwing Stiles off of him. Dean pulled out his gun and pointed them at the pair.

"Who are you people and what happened?" The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at all of them saying "Let's calm down here people we all have two arms, two hands, two legs, two feet." Harry wiggled on the floor moaning words through the gag.

The doctor walked over to Harry slowly showing he meant no harm and pulled of his gag and untied him. "Thanks mate. Now do any of you blokes know what's going on?" Harry asked rubbing his wrists. Tony got up and glared at Dean and Stiles.

"Alright I've been through this before. What do you want me to make and who do you work for? Also how stupid are you to let me keep my suit." Tony said.

The five people in the room were in a circle each aiming the weapons they had at each other. Except for Stiles who had no weapon whose leg was jittering nervously.

"How about we introduce ourselves and put the weapons down." The doctor said in a placating tone. "My name is the doctor. I came through a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Now who are you?" He says pointing to the lanky teen with moles all over.

"Me? I'm Stiles and hopefully you guys aren't assassins out to kill me because of the dead pool." Staring at Dean with a apprehensive look.

"Please tell me creepy Uncle Peter didn't hire you to beat me up to get his money back. Because this wouldn't be the first time I've been kidnapped and beaten up for information." Stiles looked at Tony, his suit thrumming with electricity. Reminding him of his time with Erica and Boyd when they were tortured by Gerard and his hunters in his son's basement.

Did Gerard put you up to this? If he did don't do as he says. If he was willing to kill his own granddaughter, imagine what he would do to you people when he gets his info and you are no longer useful." The lanky teen replied babbling.

"Kid I don't know a Gerard or a creepy Uncle Peter. No one controls Dean Winchester. All I know is I ganked a vam- bear, got in my baby and ended up here." Dean said gruffly.

"I don't know how you people don't know who I am. But I am Tony Stark a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Also known as Iron Man. I woke up in this room after having one drink to many or I was drugged. Either way I really don't have much information about the situation." Tony said while tinkering with his arm.

"My name is Harry Potter and I think I have the most information on our situation… I was walking to my divination class and I got knocked out. I don't know what knocked me out.

I woke up in a turquoise colored room that had a huge telly and snacks on a table. There was a woman with light skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. I was sitting on a loveseat that was next to her.

She was wearing a purple cloak a green dress. She sat on the loveseat closest to the telly, giggling in amusement looking at the black screen. When I tried to move away from the woman she said 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' calmly.

Looking directly at the floor which held many dangerous animals including Wolves, Panthers, Cougars, Coyotes, Hyenas, and strangely enough a woman in a black and red checker patterned outfit. The Hyenas laughing at her side." Tony interrupts Harry from continuing "Wait Wait Wait, there were two hot women in the room and you tried to run away?" He asked incredulously.

Harry blushed "I never said that they were hot. And who wouldn't want to get away from your kidnappers. Also they were at least twenty and I'm fourteen. Anyway when the woman on the floor noticed I was looking at her she started-"HELLO MY LOVELY KIDNAPPED PEOPLE!" yelled a voice that came from the ceiling.

When the people in the room looked around for the voice, they found nothing. But a ceiling with a suspiciously shaped dark stain in the middle of the ceiling.

A hand tapped Stiles' shoulder. So being the cliché story this is he turned around, and of course he didn't let anyone know that someone tapped him and that he was going to turn around.

There was a woman in a green dress with a purple cloak. Holding a ginger haired toddler with dark circles around his sea foam green colored eyes.

"Mommy are these the people you said would be funny to watch?" said a monotone childlike voice. "Garaa no Sabaku it is rude to talk about people in front of their faces, apologize right now." The woman in the purple cloak said. "Crap it's time." She said with a frown on her face.

"Time for what?" Stiles asked scared of the answer. "We have to go it's tea time." She said with a high pitched tone. Garaa yawned "Bye Bye." he waved to the men in the room. "I'm sorry for this but it was one of the things Idaysia and I compromised." She said sadly. With a wave of her hand every man in the room collapsed. "Till next time."


End file.
